


A Plan to Make Shawn Stay

by Stuckfan



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckfan/pseuds/Stuckfan
Summary: Maya and Riley was sick of Shawn leaving all the time. Maya needs someone around full time and Riley wants Maya happy. Between the two of them they came up with a way to make him stay. Now they just needed the time and place. Luckily Shawn himself was setting that up with even knowing it. "So ladies, I have a review of a nice bed and breakfast this weekend upstate. Want to come?"
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A Plan to Make Shawn Stay

Maya and Riley was sick of Shawn leaving all the time. Maya needs someone around full time and Riley wants Maya happy. Between the two of them they came up with a way to make him stay. Now they just needed the time and place. Luckily Shawn himself was setting that up with even knowing it. "So ladies, I have a review of a nice bed and breakfast this weekend upstate. With your parent's permission you want to come?"  
Maya and Riley look at each other and smile." We're in!" they say in unison.  
As the weekend approaches we go to the mall to get supplies. As we walk along the shops Riley pulls me into Victoria Secret's. I smile," Why Peaches, do you have a reason we are in here?"  
Riley loops her arm with mine and answers, "Don't act like you don't know"  
"True, but I'm excited to see what you pick out."  
We spent the next hour trying out different sets. Both picking something they think will do the job.  
Friday night they all arrive at the bed and breakfast. We have one room and Shawn has the adjoining room. After they setting in, they all go out and have a nice dinner together. The dinner was good along with the conversation. We once again tried to convince Shawn to move into the city and be there full time. It was a last ditch effort before we enacted our nuclear option. After tonight there would be no going back.  
Shawn wished the girls a good night and went to his room. The girls pull out their nighties and put them on. Riley looked over Maya, she is wearing a black bra and pantie set. They are almost but not quite see through. Riley has to admit, her best friend in the whole world is looking sexy as hell. I look Riley over, even now with their plans in place she chooses a bright pink set. Bright just like her. Maya loves her best friend even more knowing what she was about to give up. She was going to give her virginity to her uncle just so I could have a father figure.  
Both the girls put on their robes and walked over to Shawn's room. Knocking on the door Shawn opens with a surprised expression." What are you doing here girls?"  
We walk in and sit down on the bed," We need to talk Uncle Shawn" Riley starts  
"What about?" he answers  
"We want you to stay." Riley takes charge. I sit back and see how this will play out.  
"We just talked about this, I have a job." Shawn starts  
" Well, you don't have all the facts" I join in, "You don't know what we are willing to do to make you stay."  
Riley and I stand up and pose in front of Shawn . We both take our robes and show him what we are willing to do. Shawn's face drops. I don't think he expected this, but something in his eyes tells me, we may have just won. "Whoa girls, you shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't be seeing this." He stands up and makes to leave but I stop him  
"No, you want this. I saw it"  
Riley steps next to me, leans her head on my shoulder and looks over at Shawn, "You can have us Uncle Shawn. All you have to do is stay"  
Shawn swallows hard, looking at both of us. I glance down and see the bulge in his pants. He is going to give in. Two young and willing girls, not many guys would resist. I reach out and take his hand. " Just say yes, say you will stay and we will do anything you want...all weekend"  
He looks at me and nods yes, "No" I tell him" Say it"  
"Yes, I'll stay" he says. I believe him.  
Riley does her signature," Yaaaa!" and I start to fulfill our side. I kiss Shawn, full on the lips no holding back. I want to show him how much his staying means to me. He kisses me back and I swear a part of my heart is made whole.  
Riley, knowing she has to do her part, reached behind herself and unhooks her bra, letting it fall to the ground. Shawn notices and looks Riley over, I reach behind myself and unhook my bra. As I reveal myself Shawn takes a deep breath," You both are so beautiful"  
We smile, I feel warm inside, knowing he likes us both. Riley and I hug him, pressing our breast against him. He finally seems to catch up and starts groping us both. His hands can't seem to get enough of our tits. To be honest Riley's tits are turning me on. I have always loved my friend, right now I might be falling in love with her. I reach over and softly touch her nipple, she looks up at me and smiles nodding her head yes. I know then she feels the same way. While we will both give our virginity to Shawn we will really be giving ourselves to each other.  
Shawn kisses Riley while we both fumble with his pants. As they fall, we get our first glimpse at a penis. Standing tall pointed right at us. I look to Riley and bend my knees. I may have never had sex, but that doesn't mean Riley and I haven't done our homework. Riley kisses one side of his dick while I kiss the other. Shawn moans in respond to our lips. I moan in responds to Riley's hand on my tit. She pinches my nipple just right, I wonder if she does that to herself.  
We take turns sucking on Shawn's cock, neither of us can take it all, but we both do our best. Meanwhile, our hands do our best to explore each other's body. Riley seems to like my tits, while I am enjoying the wetness between her legs. Shawn sees what we are doing to each other and takes it as an invitation. He lowers himself down and starts kissing Riley's nipples while his hand explores my pussy. I can tell the difference , his hands are more experienced and while I can enjoy that. I wish it was Riley touching me there.  
Shawn lays Riley down on the bed and removes her panties. She opens her legs as he bends over and starts to lick her pussy. Moaning she motions for me over to her. I bring myself to her and kiss her, she whispers, " Take you panties off and let me taste you" I smile as I do as she says.  
Shawn looks at me as I lower myself onto Riley's lips, he smiles as his tongue licks my best friend. He must assume we are putting on a show for him, let him think that. I know I'm losing my virginity to my best friend. Riley's tongue feels great as she tries to copy what Shawn is doing to her. I am playing with her tits, as I moan and enjoy this moment. This is so much better than I thought it would be.  
Eventually Shawn stands up and lines his cock up with Riley's vagina. I move to Riley's side and give her the support she may need. "Riley are you ready for this?" Shawn asks  
Riley nods yes and squeezes my hand. Shawn enters slowly and Riley moans loudly in pleasure. I'm glad she is enjoying it. I would hate myself if she hated this. Shawn starts to pick up the pace and Riley responds. Her moaning gains volume and I gather the courage to help her out. I use my hand to play with her pussy as Shawn fucks her. When my hand makes contact she looks at me and smiles the smile of a thousand suns. My heart fills with joy.  
I can tell something is about to happen a few seconds before it does. Of course Riley squeezing my hand harder didn't give anything away. Riley cums...Loud. I never heard her sound like that before. I hope one day I can do that for her. After Riley calms down, Shawn has me take her place. I figure he is going to go straight to fucking me, but I should have remembered he is better than that. He starts to eat me out. I wave Riley over, I want to know what she taste like. As she lowers herself, we make eye contact and we smile. I love her so much. Please let her never never leave me.  
I do the best I can, but even I know I can't compete with Shawn. Riley seems to enjoy it though. I think we will learn as we go. Again after enough time goes by, Shawn lines himself up with me. After asking if I am ready and Riley takes my hand I agree. He enters me slowly and I can feel when my "cherry" pops, there is some pain, but Shawn does all he can to turn it to pleasure. I am grateful for that. He picks up speed and it really starts to feel good. I moan Riley play with my pussy, just I had for her. I think she is better at it than I was, because she knows how to play with me and increase the pleasure along with Shawn's cock.  
I guess it takes more to make me cum, because Shawn has be get on my knees, bent over on the bed. He enters me from behind, it goes deeper and I feel it more. Riley is watching, not sure what to do. I wave her to get under me. As her pussy gets close I start to eat her out, when I do I start to feel warm inside. Shawn staying was important, Riley being here is everything. I cum thinking about Riley being in my life.  
Everything starts to wind down after that. Shawn has us both get on our knees and he cums on our faces. We act like we enjoy it, but I think we are really thinking about each other at this point. We head back to our room to clean up. We collapse into each other's arms "I love you Riley," "I love you Maya" we both say together.  
I pull back and kiss her. "Together Forever"  
She kisses me back "Together Forever"


End file.
